Savior
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Some of the guys are at the bar for a guys night out. What happens when they spot some trouble in the bar? Chibs/OC Sons of Anarchy
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy! All rights go to Kurt Sutter (genius man) and the FX Network! I only own the Original Characters & the storyline! This is for entertainment purposes only! Please Read & Review! ****

* * *

><p><em> I've always had a problem with drinking. If you put it in front of me, I'm going to drink it. And my ex knew that. We had been fighting, like usual, and he was trying to make up for it by taking me out. I had assumed that it was going to be to a nice restaurant, but he took me to the local bar and proceeded to get me plastered. But if he hadn't I never would've met my savior. Tall, dark, and clad in leather!<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on baby," said Daniel. "Loosen up and have some fun."<p>

"I'm still mad at you," said Lindsey.

"That's why we went out. To forgive and forget," he said ordering two beers.

Lindsey sighed as she sat down on the bar stool. "Fine, but not too much drinking."

"Okay, babe. Not too much," he said smirking.

* * *

><p>"A night without problems, right?" said Jax sitting down at one of the tables.<p>

"Aye," said Chibs.

"No problems, no women. Guys night," said Opie drinking his beer.

The guys fell into a conversation about a bike show that was coming up. Chibs walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. He saw a group of people out of the corner of his eye. In the center of the group was a girl with dark brown hair. She was handed a shot by a guy with blonde hair. She smiled and downed the shot. Her friends cheered as she slammed the glass down on the bar top. He looked at the guy. He would occasionally sip his beer. He would hold conversations with the other people present. He was not nearly as wasted as the girl. Chibs shook his head and walked back to the table.

"What's u[ man?" asked Opie.

"The group at the bar," he said.

"What's going on?" asked Jax watching the group.

"We said no problems. We aren't goin to get involved," said Tig.

"Dude, what's going on?" asked Jax.

"Some girl is up there drinking herself silly, and it's the guy she's with doin it to her," said Chibs.

"What?" said Jax.

"Brunette in the middle. The blonde guy next to her is the one buying all the drinks. She's plastered and her probably buzzed," said Chibs.

Jax shook his head as he turned his attention to something Opie was saying.

* * *

><p>"Come on baby," said Daniel rubbing his hand across her thigh. "Let's get out of here."<p>

"I don't want to go yet," she said turning back to her conversations.

"Yeah you do," he said squeezing her thigh.

"No, I don't," she slurred.

"Yes. You. Do," he said squeezing tighter on her thigh.

"HEY! Stop that! That hurts!" she said trying to pull his hand off her.

"Quiet," he said jerking her from the stool.

Lindsey lost her balance and grabbed the bar to ready herself. Daniel jerked on her arm and pulled her towards the door. All the commotion had gotten Jax's attention.

"Now would be when we intervene," said Jax.

Jax, Opie, Chibs, Tig, and Juice stood up and walked over to the group.

"Get the girl," said Jax.

Chibs nodded his head and headed for the beautiful brunette. Jax and Opie walked over to Daniel. Opie dropped his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Whoa," said Daniel looking at Opie.

"Let go of the girl," said Opie.

"No. She's my girlfriend. She's just drunk. It's okay," said Daniel.

"When a girl tells you to let go, you let go," said Chibs walking over. "Girlfriend or not."

"Man, this is none of your business," said Daniel jerking on Lindsey's arm.

"Daniel! It hurts!" said Lindsey clawing at his hands.

Daniel tightened his grip on Lindsey. Jax frowned and nodded to Opie. Opie smirk and grabbed Daniel's arm.

"What the fuck man!" shouted Daniel.

Opie didn't reply. He pulled back and punched Daniel in the face. Daniel let go of Lindsey as he fell to the floor. Lindsey lost her balance and fell back into Chibs. Chibs grabbed her and stood her up again. She smiled up at him and looked at Daniel, who was passed out on the floor.

"Thanks," she said looking at Opie.

Opie nodded his head. Jax turned to Lindsey.

"You should probably get another ride home," said Jax walking away.

"My friends are gone and I live with him," she said motioning to Daniel.

Jax sighed. He was fixing to say something when Tig spoke up first.

"She can stay at the clubhouse for the night," he said.

"What?" said Jax.

"There is an empty dorm. Just shove her in there and she will be fine," said Tig.

"He's got a point Jax," said Opie. "She can't go back if he's gonna end up going there too."

"Alright," said Jax. "One night. ONE. Can you hold on long enough to get across town?"

"Hold on?" she asked slightly confused.

"We're all on bikes, darlin'," he said.

"Um, yeah. I should. Everything is starting to wear off anyway," said Lindsey.

Jax nodded his head and headed towards the front door. Opie, Tig and Juice fell into step behind him. Lindsey went to take a step and lost her balance again. Chibs stuck his arm out and caught her.

"Thanks," she said looking up at him.

"Come on, love," he said in his thick Scottish accent.

Lindsey smiled as he led her out of the bar and over to his bike. Chibs swung his leg over and sat down. He handed his helmet to Lindsey. She took it and put it on. She climbed on the bike carefully. Once she was on he started it up and revved it. Lindsey giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Chibs shook his head as he pulled out of the parking lot behind everyone else.

They weren't on the road five minutes when Lindsey tightened her grip.

"You okay?" shouted Chibs over the roar of the bike.

"Yeah," she shouted back.

Chibs nodded and went back to focusing on the road. Lindsey let out a sigh. She tightened her grip again as they went over a bump. She liked to drink, but if she drank too much she got a little too loving. And she was in a loving a mood. A rumbling and vibrating motorcycle was bad enough. Going over bumps on the bike was making it worse.

They were halfway to the club when Lindsey squeezed her hips together. Chibs groaned, but she never heard it. He tried to think of something other than the hot girl on the back of his bike. He was definitely going to need a cold shower when they got back to clubhouse. Jax and Opie turned off and headed to their own homes. Juice, Tig and Chibs headed on towards the clubhouse.

Lindsey was done playing nice. She squeezed her legs together again and scooted closer to Chibs. She let her arms drop lower on his torso. She kept a tight grip on his waist with one arm and let the other drift lower. She found his thigh and smirked. She slid her hand across his thigh a few times making him groan. She could feel it rumble through his chest. She did it again and went closer to his crotch. She was a little surprised to find him hard. She was surprised, but not that surprised. She ran her hand across his crotch a few times adding a little pressure . Chibs groaned and was glad when he saw the clubhouse come into view.

Chibs no sooner had the bike parked before Lindsey was climbing off. She took the helmet off and handed it to him. Chibs tossed the helmet on the bike and advanced on her. Lindsey had a faint smile on her face. Chibs was hard and was not in the mood for games. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him through both pairs of jeans. She moaned as she ground her hips into his. Chibs groaned and kissed her roughly. He turned around and headed into the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>Juice was doing something on the computer when the door swung open and then slammed shut. Tig was at the bar drinking. He chuckled when he saw Chibs walk in. He had the girl in his arms and was practically fucking her through their clothes. Juice shook his head and went back to what he was doing.<p>

Chibs ignored them both and continued down the hall to his dorm. When he reached the door he dropped her to her feet. He slid his key into lock. He pushed the door opened and practically shoved Lindsey inside. He slammed the door shut and locked it again. He took his cut off and hung it on the only chair in the room. He turned back to Lindsey to find her standing in her underwear. Chibs smirked and pulled his hoodie and shirt off. Lindsey walked over and started to undo his belt.

"You don't seem like this kind of girl," said Chibs as she unzipped his jeans. "What would yer boyfriend think?"

"Fuck him," she said sliding her hand down his jeans.

"Christ," said Chibs as she grabbed him.

"Hmm," said Lindsey as she rubbed him through his boxers. "I think I'm gonna like you."

Chibs smirked as he pushed her onto the bed. Lindsey reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Chibs' smirk got bigger when he realized she had her nipples pierced. She slid out of her matching thong and climbed farther up the bed. Chibs pulled his jeans and boxers off and walked over to the bed. Lindsey's eyes were glued to his dick.

_Damn!_

Chibs opened the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a condom. He ripped it open and rolled it on. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down the bed to him. She giggled as she wrapped her legs around him. She moaned as he rubbed against her.

"Uhn…I want you so bad," she said grinding against him.

Chibs' only reply was slamming into her.

"OH GOD!" she shouted.

Lindsey tightened her legs around his hips. Chibs buried his head in her hair. She had a death grip on his shoulder and neck.

"Christ woman. I've got to move!" he said slowly moving.

Chibs moved in and out of her slowly a few times. After a moment or two Lindsey started moving with him. Chibs picked up his pace and started slamming into her causing her to cry out on pleasure. Chibs kissed her neck causing her to moan. He grinned and bit her neck. Lindsey tightened her legs around him pulling him deeper into her.

"Christ Almighty," she said when he hit her g-spot. "There…right there…oh god, yes!"

Chibs rolled them over so that she was on top. He gripped her hips and slammed her down onto him. He was loving the view of her boobs. He reached up and grabbed on. He kneaded it a few times before he pinched the nipple between his fingers. He tugged on the small bar causing her to moan. He did it again. Lindsey leaned forward slightly and he captured her nipple in his mouth. He ran his tongue across her nipple before his bit down on it lightly. Lindsey moaned and ground her hips into his harder. While he was still biting on the barbell he tugged on it. Lindsey about lost her mind. He switched to the other one and did the same thing. It was enough to send her over the edge.

"Fuck!" said Chibs as he reached his climax.

Lindsey's inner walls clamped down on him like a vice, milking him dry. She convulsed a few more times before she dropped to the bed beside him. She was breathing heavily.

"Damn girl," he said cleaning himself up.

Lindsey nodded as her eyes started to drift closed.

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think so far? it's probably going to be short, maybe 2 or 3 chapters long. Review and let me know! ~Kat<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsey woke up the next morning. There was a weight across her midsection. She rolled over and sat up. She looked around the room. It took her a minute to recall what had happened the night before. She sighed and ran her hand across her face. No going back now. She lifted Chibs' arm and slid out of the bed. She grabbed her clothes and redressed herself. She slipped her shoes on and unlocked the door. She opened as quietly as possible and closed it the same way. She took a deep breath and headed back down the hall. As she rounded the corner she was met by two dark hair women.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the younger of the two.

"I...uh…well," stumbled Lindsey.

"Out with it," said the older of the two.

"Calm down Gemma," said Tig walking into the room. "Chibs was a hero last night to the girl. She was just _rewarding_ him."

Gemma rolled her eyes as Tig walked outside. Tara watched Lindsey as she walked across the room. Gemma turned to say something to Tara and frowned.

"What is it, doc?" asked Gemma.

"Something's wrong with her," said Tara nodding at Lindsey. "She's walking funny."

"Chibs is evidently a hard lover," said Gemma.

"Wrong kind of walking funny," said Tara walking over to Lindsey.

Lindsey was almost to the door when Tara grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

"Do I have a choice" asked Lindsey as she was pulled out the door and to Tara's car.

"No," said Tara opening the passenger door.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Lindsey.

"Home," said Tara.

"No!" said Lindsey. "I mean, no."

"Why not?" asked Gemma walking over.

"I just don't want to go home. I was gonna have a friend pick me up," she said.

"Not gonna happen. We're gonna talk," said Tara. "I will take you wherever you want to go, but we're gonna talk."

Lindsey nodded and climbed into the SUV. Tara closed the door and turned to face Gemma.

"What's going on Doc?"

"I'm just curious about something. I will pick Thomas up this afternoon," said Tara.

"Okay. See you then," said Gemma hugging Tara.

Tara walked around the car and climbed in. She threw the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. They had driven a few minutes when Tara finally said something.

"What happened to you?" asked Tara.

"What?" asked Lindsey.

"Why did Chibs have to save you?" asked Tara.

"My boyfriend was being a dick," said Lindsey. "The guys just kind of came out of nowhere."

"They are good at that," said Tara. "So why are you walking funny?"

"Well…you know," said Lindsey shrugging her shoulder.

"I have seen many different women walk out of that man's room and none of them were walking funny," said Tara. "I'm not dissing his talents in bed, although I've never slept with him, but something was different with you. What was it?"

"Nothing," said Lindsey looking out the window.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Now you either tell me or we are taking a trip to St. Thomas," said Tara.

"Fine!" said Lindsey. "I was…avirgin…"

"I don't think I caught that," said Tara pulling up to a stop light.

"I was a virgin," said Lindsey.

"You're kidding me?" said Tara. "Why the hell would you sleep with some biker if you were a virgin?"

"I didn't plan on it," said Lindsey. "Christ, I was with my boyfriend for almost three years and we hadn't slept together."

"So why Chibs?" asked Tara.

"I was drunk and I get horny when I'm drunk," she said. "And being on the back of a vibrating motorcycle doesn't help that."

"Christ," said Tara. "Where do you need to go?"

"Take me to Hank's," said Lindsey. "I will have a friend come get me from there."

Tara nodded her head and turned down Main St. Lindsey climbed out of the car and walked into the building. Tara shook her head as she pulled off and headed towards work. She was definitely going to have to talk to Gemma about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 2. I am trying to decide how far i want to take this story. Give me some time to figure out where i am going with chapter 3 and you will see it soon! ~Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

Tara pulled into the garage parking lot. She turned the car off and made a bee line for the office. Gemma looked up when Tara walked in. Gemma frowned when Tara closed the door behind her and then the one into the garage.

"What's wrong?" asked Gemma.

"The girl," said Tara. "She was a freaking virgin."

"What!" said Gemma. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," said Tara. "I threatened to take her to St. Thomas and she told me. Said that her boyfriend was being a dick to her and the guys swooped in and saved the day."

"Figured as much. But she actually slept with Chibs?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah," said Tara. "Sais she was horny and being on the bike made it worse."

"I know the feeling," said Gemma. "You gotta tell Chibs this."

"What? Why me?" asked Tara. "Besides I don't think she's gonna come back looking for him."

"Doesn't matter. He needs to know," said Gemma. "I think he's still in the clubhouse."

"Great," said Tara walking out of the office.

* * *

><p>Jax looked up when the door to the clubhouse opened up. He frowned when he saw Tara.<p>

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where is Chibs?" she asked.

"Still in his room I think. Why?" asked Jax.

"It's nothing. I just got to talk to him about something," she said.

Jax frowned and walked out of the clubhouse as Tara disappeared around the corner. She found his room and knocked on it.

"What?" he asked opening the door.

"We need to talk," she said.

"'Bout what?" he asked stepping aside.

"The girl from last night," said Tara.

"Did Gemma kill her or something?" asked Chibs.

"No," said Tara.

"Then what's to talk about?" he asked pulling his cut on.

"Did you notice anything different about her last night?" asked Tara.

"Different? How?" asked Chibs.

"Just anything different than the rest," said Tara.

"Wasn't really paying attention to much last night," he said. "Why?"

"Well, she was walking funny this morning when she left," said Tara.

Chibs had a big grin on his face. "What can I say," he said chuckling.

"Not like that," she said. "Don't mean to damage your ego but there are two reasons women walk funny, and I've seen them both."

"And what is that?" he asked.

"One is some hard loving," said Tara. "And the other is a virgin who has had some hard loving."

"And?" he said slightly on edge.

"She was the latter of the two," said Tara. "She told me when I took her to the diner this morning."

"You're fucking kidding me," said Chibs.

"Nope," said Tara. "And it was Gemma's idea to tell you. But I've got to get to work. See you later."

"Yeah," he said as Tara left.

Chibs sat on his bed as he thought about what Tara had said. He should've known that she was innocent just from how she was acting in the bar. Maybe deep down he knew and still didn't care. Like an unconscious need or whatever. Whatever it was he needed to find her and talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsey was still sitting in the diner when she heard a bike pull up. She hoped that it wasn't Chibs, but she wasn't that lucky. Then she wished that he wouldn't see her, but he found her without really trying too hard. She groaned as he made his way to the back of the diner where she was sitting in the last booth. He sat down across from her. He ordered a coffee. She avoided eye contact with him while she played with her food. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Are you insane or something?" he asked.

"Sometimes I think so," she said not looking at him.

"What were you thinking last night?" he asked. "Do you go looking for trouble?"

"It's not like I went out last night looking to hook up with a biker," she said. "And I didn't even know Daniel was gonna be an ass to me, either. And you didn't have to do anything, either. Y'all could've minded your own business and gone about your day."

"You're right, we could've but we didn't. And you should've known better," he said.

"Look, we're both adults so let's handle this like adults," she said. "I did something dumb and I will have to go the rest of my life knowing that I gave my virginity to a biker. I think I can deal with that. Can you?"

Chibs just stared at her for a moment before she shook his head. "I don't make a habit out of taking people virginity."

"So," she said. "But you make a habit out of sleeping with women you barely know."

"Touché," he said.

"I'm not dumb. I know who the Sons of Anarchy are," she said. "I just choose not to hang around y'all. Now, if this conversation is done I am going to go."

Lindsey stood up and left the diner. Chibs watched her leave. The doctor was right, the girl was walking funny. A smile crept over his face. Yeah, she was walking funny because she'd lost her virginity the night before, but he was one hell of a lover to her last night and knew that was part of it. He paid the bill and left. She may not want anything to do with him now, but nothing says she won't later. All he had to do was bide his time until she come back to him. It was only a matter of time, that was for sure.


End file.
